


The Last Good Day

by consumptive_sphinx (orphan_account)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: John Green references, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[T]here's no way of knowing that your last good day is your Last Good Day. At the time, it is just another good day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Good Day

[T]here's no way of knowing that your last good day is your Last Good Day. At the time, it is just another good day.

-John Green, The Fault in our Stars

* * *

May 19th, 13:08.

Curumo had been reading, but currently he was lying on the floor half-asleep. Until he felt the warm hand settle in the small of his back, he wasn't aware of Mairon's presence.

"Hello, love." He meant to sound friendly, but it came out a quiet murmur, muffled by the floor.

He could almost hear the smile. "Hello."

They didn't speak, just sat there in the sunlight. _I love you_ ran over and over through Curumo's mind, but he didn't say it aloud. The next day - the next week - the next month - the next year - he would wish that he had; maybe then Mairon wouldn't be so distant, wouldn't avoid him, wouldn't have left.

The Last Good Day stretched on, Mairon and Curumo unaware of it. 


End file.
